Calling
by Hikasya
Summary: Koneko menunggu Naruto meneleponnya di malam itu. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah meneleponnya. Bahkan sudah seminggu ini, Naruto tidak meneleponnya untuk memberi kabar untuknya. Apakah Naruto melupakannya atau selingkuh dengan gadis lain? Itulah yang berada di benak Koneko. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **CALLING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Main character :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (umur 22 tahun)**

 **Toujou Koneko (umur 22 tahun)**

 **Sabtu, 8 Agustus 2015**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE : Sekali lagi saya membuat cerita one shoot untuk pairing Naruto x Koneko. Entah kenapa saya suka banget sama pairing ini. Rasanya cocok aja Naruto sama Koneko. ^^**

 **Oke, langsung aja ke TKP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CALLING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip bagaikan berlian. Sang bulan sabit tengah tersenyum pada bintang-bintang di langit. Dia bertanya ada apa gerangan di bumi sekarang. Sekarang di bumi, sebagian orang sudah tidur dan ada juga sebagian lainnya belum juga tertidur. Apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua, ada seorang gadis berambut perak model bob sedang berdiri seorang diri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memakai piyama berwarna berwarna biru dengan corak tapak kaki kucing. Ia berwajah sayu sambil terus menatap layar ponsel touchscreen-nya.

Namanya Toujou Koneko. Umur 22 tahun. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan Ekonomi yang tengah menyelesaikan semester akhirnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan diwisuda. Sekitar seminggu lagi.

Tapi, apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih sehingga dirinya tidak bisa tertidur?

Pasalnya adalah si Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya yang kuliah di London, tidak menelepon dia selama seminggu ini. Biasanya Naruto selalu menelepon hampir setiap hari untuk menanyakan kabar dirinya di setiap satu jam sekali. Tapi, seminggu ini Naruto tidak pernah lagi meneleponnya atau mengirimnya pesan melalui email.

Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Koneko takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto di London sana. Naruto tinggal sendirian di negeri barat itu. Ataukah mungkin Naruto melupakannya karena gadis lain? Dengan kata lain, Naruto selingkuh. Naruto menemukan gadis yang lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Gadis yang lebih cantik darinya. Gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pokoknya sempurna.

Banyak pikiran negatif berkecamuk di pikiran Koneko. Ia takut, gelisah, panik, sedih, kecewa dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang menghambat Naruto untuk tidak meneleponnya lagi. Entahlah, mungkin Naruto sudah berubah dan melupakannya begitu saja.

Hingga pukul dua pagi ini, Koneko tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun terjaga dan memilih merenungkan semua ini di balkon kamarnya. Ia menunggu telepon dari Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto akan meneleponnya.

Sebelumnya, Koneko sudah beberapa kali mencoba menelepon Naruto. Juga sudah mengirim pesan melalui email. Tapi, tidak pernah diangkat ataupun dibalas. Naruto benar-benar membuat hati Koneko resah. Ia gundah gulana dalam kerapuhan.

Koneko memandang langit gelap yang penuh bintang-bintang. Bulan sabit tersenyum pada Koneko. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa hati Koneko sedang sedih dan kecewa. Karena Naruto telah membuat Koneko merasa jauh dan menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Koneko teringat masa-masa di mana ia dan Naruto terus bersama. Masa yang sangat indah sebelum Naruto pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliah karena mendapatkan beasiswa.

Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga Uzumaki yang merupakan saudara dari ibunya. Ia hidup bersama keluarga angkatnya sejak ia masih bayi. Hingga Naruto memutuskan hidup mandiri saat masuk SMA.

Koneko mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto setelah tamat SMA dulu. Dahulu itu, Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko ketika mengambil ijazah SMA. Lalu Naruto dan Koneko menjalani hubungan selama tiga minggu sebelum Naruto pergi ke London.

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi ke London untuk menjalani kuliah selama tiga tahun. Dengan berat hati, Koneko melepaskan kepergian Naruto. Ia benar-benar sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi, demi cita-cita Naruto setinggi langit untuk menjadi ahli desain grafis, Koneko melepaskan Naruto untuk kuliah di sana. Naruto berjanji akan selalu meneleponnya setiap hari di setiap satu jam sekali.

Mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh selama hampir empat tahun. Mereka berkomunikasi melalui ponsel dan email. Mereka selalu menanyakan kabar masing-masing walau sesibuk apapun.

Kini Naruto tidak pernah lagi menelepon atau mengirim email untuknya selama seminggu ini. Karena itu Koneko merasa sedih di malam ini.

"Naruto-kun, apakah dia telah melupakan aku?" gumam Koneko yang terus memandang langit tanpa berkedip sama sekali."Dia tidak pernah lagi menelepon ataupun mengirim aku email. Padahal aku ingin memberitahukan dia kalau seminggu lagi aku akan diwisuda. Aku harap dia bisa datang di hari wisudaku nanti."

Koneko terus memasang wajah yang suram. Mata kuning yang meredup. Ia menggenggam kuat ponsel itu di tangan kanannya.

TRRRT! TRRRRRT! TRRRRRRT!

Ponsel Koneko bergetar. Ia langsung melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Tertera di dalam layar tersebut, sebuah nomor telepon yang tidak dikenal. Koneko memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Nomor siapa ini ya? Aku tidak kenal."

Pip!

Koneko menjawab panggilan nomor asing itu.

"Halo!" jawab Koneko."Ini siapa?"

PIP!

Seseorang yang menelepon Koneko itu, memutuskan panggilannya. Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, dimatikan?"

Koneko menurunkan ponselnya. Ia penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya tapi tidak dijawab. Lalu si penelepon itu mematikan panggilannya.

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Koneko bergetar lagi. Koneko melihat layar ponselnya. Ternyata nomor yang tadi juga.

PIP!

Koneko menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo!"

Komunikasi diputuskan oleh si penelepon. Membuat Koneko semakin heran.

"Siapa sih menelepon aku? Pas dijawab tapi malah dimatikan. Pasti ada yang mau mempermainkan aku," Koneko menjadi sedikit kesal.

TRRRRT! TRRRRRR! TRRRRRT!

Ponsel Koneko bergetar lagi. Dengan kasar, Koneko menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"HEI, SIAPA SIH INI? JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU YA! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!" seru Koneko benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Wajahnya memerah padam.

 **["Hehehe ..."]**

Orang yang menelepon malah tertawa terkekeh. Koneko terpaku setelah mendengarnya. Ia mengenal suara itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

 **["Iya, ini aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihmu, Koneko-chan."]**

Ternyata Naruto. Ia mempermainkan Koneko sampai membuat Koneko marah melalui nomor baru. Naruto senang membuat Koneko marah.

Kedua mata Koneko menyipit lembut. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Ia senang Naruto meneleponnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ternyata kamu. Aku kira Rias menelepon aku. Aku jadi kesal, tahu. Karena panggilanku tidak ditanggapi," Koneko memasang wajah sedikit sewot."Jadi, ini nomor barumu ya?"

Di seberang sana, Naruto masih tertawa terkekeh.

 **["Iya, ini nomor baruku. Maaf ya jika aku mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja. Hehehe ..."]**

Koneko menghelakan napas kesalnya.

"Ya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

 **["Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."]**

"Iya."

 **["Oh iya, Koneko-chan. Maaf juga ya jika selama seminggu ini, aku tidak meneleponmu. Kamu tahu, kan? Aku sangat sibuk karena aku sekarang sudah bekerja. Waktuku selalu disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas dari kantor. Jadi, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meneleponmu. Aku harap kamu memakluminya."]**

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Akhirnya ia mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya dari Naruto.

Ya, Naruto sudah bekerja sebagai staf bagian desain grafis di sebuah perusahaan periklanan di London. Naruto mendapatkan pekerjaan itu setelah menamatkan kuliahnya.

Lalu Koneko sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto telah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana. Koneko senang Naruto sudah menjadi orang hebat sekarang.

 **["Koneko-chan ...?"]**

"Ah, ya Naruto-kun," Koneko tersentak.

 **["Apakah kamu mau memaafkan aku lagi?"]**

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Aku dapat memakluminya."

 **["Benar?"]**

"Benar."

 **["Serius?"]**

"Serius."

 **["Kalau begitu peluk aku sekarang."]**

Koneko tersenyum mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memelukmu? Kamukan jauh dariku."

"Oh ya? Jadi, kamu tidak mau memelukku, Koneko-chan?"

"Eh?"

Koneko kaget setengah mati saat mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu jelas dan dekat. Mata Koneko juga terbelalak saat menyaksikan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dia adalah Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Koneko menurunkan ponselnya. Ia syok karena menatap Naruto sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Naruto yang berada di bawah sana. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Koneko yang berada di atas sana.

"Apa kabar, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia menurunkan ponselnya setelah mematikan panggilannya pada ponsel Koneko.

Badan Koneko bergetar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"NA-NARUTO-KUUUN!"

Koneko segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia begitu senang kekasihnya sudah kembali ke jepang.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, Koneko langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto juga membalas pelukan Koneko.

"Naruto-kun," kata Koneko lirih."Akhirnya kamu pulang juga ke jepang. Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu aku kalau kamu sudah ada di jepang sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak rambut Koneko.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kamu kalau aku sudah pulang ke jepang. Aku bermaksud memberimu sebuah kejutan."

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Koneko melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tutup matamu dulu."

"Ah, tutup mata?"

Koneko membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Iya, tutup matamu dulu."

"Ah, ya. Baiklah."

Koneko segera menutup matanya. Lalu Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam jaket hitamnya. Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Koneko.

"Sekarang buka matamu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan bersamaan Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu pada Koneko. Koneko terpana saat menatap sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati.

"Apa ini, Naruto-kun?"

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu. Akan aku buka sekarang."

Naruto membuka kotak merah itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin permata biru yang sangat indah.

"Wah, cincinnya indah sekali," sahut Koneko kagum."Tapi, apa maksud semua ini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menatap Koneko sambil meraih tangan Koneko. Koneko menjadi heran.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"Ya?"

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dengan serius.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Deg!

Darah Koneko berdesir setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto secara langsung. Ia terpaku sebentar di tempat.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku dan bersedia mendampingiku sampai tua nanti?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya.

Koneko masih terpaku. Naruto menunggu jawaban Koneko dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Seketika itu juga, Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya. Lalu cincin itu dipasangkan di jari manis Koneko. Lantas Naruto mencium punggung tangan Koneko dengan lembut.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk pundak Koneko dengan erat. Koneko juga membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Koneko-chan, terima kasih. Kamu mau menjadi teman hidupku."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku senang sekali sekarang."

"Aku juga senang, Koneko-chan."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di malam yang hening itu. Hingga Koneko teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Apakah kamu sudah tahu kalau seminggu lagi aku akan diwisuda?"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu dari Sasuke. Dia yang memberitahu kalau kamu akan diwisuda seminggu lagi. Makanya aku mengambil cuti selama sebulan. Lalu aku segera pulang ke jepang untuk menghadiri acara wisudamu. Sekaligus aku ingin melamarmu juga. Aku ingin menikah denganmu secepat mungkin dan membawamu tinggal bersamaku di London."

Koneko tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Selamat ya karena kamu sudah menamatkan kuliahmu. Aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Mereka saling tertawa bersama di dalam pelukan masing-masing. Mereka menyongsong kehidupan yang indah di masa depan.

Bintang-bintang dan bulan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Langit gelap terus menampilkan keindahannya sebelum fajar menyingsing. Menyaksikan cinta dua insan yang sudah bersatu setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu selama empat tahun.

Kini tiada lagi halangan yang menghalangi cinta mereka. Mereka begitu berbahagia hari ini.

Komunikasi jarak jauh sudah beralih menjadi komunikasi jarak dekat. Naruto dan Koneko sudah dekat kembali. Mereka bersatu untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berminat untuk mereview?**

 **From Hikari Syarahmia ...**


End file.
